


Skinny Dipping!

by MidnightRose (MidnightSaphireRose)



Series: One-Shots [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack Fic, Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Levi is a bit OoC, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't FUCKING sneak out of HQ!<br/>Unless YOU'RE sure the higher-up are not awake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try making a Lemon with Levi and Eren~!  
> 

Yaoi x Lemon: warning!

 

Eren was sore as he spoke while rubbing is arms, "Why drills!? Why do we have to do these all the time?" The brown haired teen was tired as fuck as he went back to the Survey's HQ with his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin. Armin shrugged, "We didn't have much choice if we want to get better at fighting. What's particular is that we finished so late, it's night time!"

The small blond teen messaged his tired shoulders as Mikasa cracked her slim knuckles and stretched her light skinned body, "Well, we did 'kind of' deserved it, haven't we?" She scratched the back of her head and remembered what happened yesterday night, "Sneaking out of the HQ while the squad Leaders and Commander were sleeping or so we thought they were all asleep."

The raven haired teen girl heavily sighed as Armin spoke, "I knew it was a bad idea and worst of all, Levi found us out." Eren gave them a toothy smile, "We still had a blast yesterday!" Mikasa touched her lips and lightly blushed while the two boys where happily smirking as they chanted, "JEAN AND MIKASA SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!"

The Asian girl flushed red, "Please stop this foolishness! If I didn't have so much to drink yesterday, I wouldn't have done it! How about you Armin?! How were Annie's boobs? Were they soft and squishy!?" The shortest of the trio stopped chanting and started walking faster to be caught up by his raven and brown haired, "Wait, What! Mikasa is this true? Armin grabbed Annie's boobs? Damn, you sly fox!" The petite boy grew redder by the minute as the two laughed at the poor blond teen.

The Blond and Dark haired teen looked at Eren and asked in union, "How about you!?" Eren gulped as he was being stared upon as Armin talked again, "What did you do yesterday? You just disappeared." The brown haired teen, scratched the back of his head, giving them a shy laugh, "I was streaking around naked..." He was flushed red as his two childhood friends boomed, fell on their knees and laughed as Mikasa tried to speak, "With who were you streaking with!? OH MY GOD!"

Eren turned his face away as he spoke, embarrassed, "Reiner and Bert, I think Connie and Sasha joined us too. But it was so humid, yesterday night!" Armin was in tears, "Streaking! You guys were butt naked; I thought I was smashed but you Eren..." The two of them couldn't believe it and Mikasa spoke, "Eren, I love you. I have never laughed so hard, in my LIFE!"

Someone then came up behind them, "You shitty brats, why are so happy? Do you still want to do more drills?" The trio turned around to see a moody Levi. A dark aura was surrounding him as Mikasa stared down at him, "What? We can't laugh about yesterday, little man?"

Eren glanced over at his adoptive sis, _Geez; I don't know how she does it! Levi is great if you don't push him over the edge but if you do set him off,_ Eren shivered at the thought. Eren observed the smaller man, _He's so small, seems so fragile? I wonder how he is in bed_. The teen quickly shook his head, removing his lusty though.

The small man narrowed his, already, piercing eyes and clenched his jaw, displaying anger the trio had never seen before, "Do you know what people are saying outside?" The trio's brows knitted in fright, as their captain spoke darkly, "They talk about how the Scouting Legion HQ had no power over their new recruits or members, that they got drunk and would make a racket. That there were some mischief's here and there, yesterday: Broken windows, broken vases of plants, stolen wallets, streaking, screaming, gambling, throwing bottles everywhere, tags, inappropriate sexual behavior in public, etc."

The trio pursed their lips as their superior was talking loudly, grounding them, "whose idea was it? You better tell me! Who's responsible for tarnishing the Scouting Legion’s reputation?" The three gulped, _Mikasa, Armin and I have nothing to do with this but we can't let him know it was Ymir, Connies and Sasha's idea. They would make mincemeat out of them!_

Eren glanced at his childhood friends and they nodded as the brunet spoke, "It was my idea, Captain Levi. Sorry it made so much damage to the image of the Scouting Legion. I didn't think the recruits and members would get so smashed that they'd go roaming around and be like that." Levi's eyebrow rose, irritated and somewhat curious, he took Eren's arm as he spoke, "Both of you are dismissed."

Mikasa wanted to protest but Armin stopped her and whispered in her ear, "The captain won't be able to do much to Eren since he's a titan. Don't worry about him, Okay?" The female teen exhaled and turned on her heels and spoke loudly, "Fine... But if he does something to Eren." The short blond man laughed when she gestured, 'I'm cutting his head clean off.'

The two of them were walking away and their superior beckoned Eren, "Follow me, Eren... I'm going to punish you." Eren blinked and a pink hue appeared on his cheeks as he followed the shorter man, _I wonder what kind of punishment he'll give me_? They walked for a while until they reached the inner wall's gate and passed it. The teen was confused and he voiced himself, "Where are we going, Levi?"

The older man glanced at Eren and took his hand, "shut up and don't ask questions." Eren complied, kept his hand within Levi's and followed him under the glistering moon. The star shined over them, happily twinkling and the teen let out a shy laugh, making the man holding his hand side-glance toward the young male, "What's funny Eren?"

Eren's eyes grew wide, dazed as he saw the sight before him, the moonlight is reflecting on Levi's face, _he looks really... handsome_. The brunet gulped, his throat constricted, he felt feverish as his eyes became wet. A flush appeared across his cheek and he shook his head, "Nothing, sir. The dark ski is beautiful at night."

Levi's grip tightens around the younger man's hand and they finally made it to their destination and the teen was out of breath, _Why are we at the lake_? The lake shone as it reflected the moon and stars. Eren's heart pounded quickly at the sight, _it's beautiful!_ He went near the water, got on his knees and touched the surface with his fingers; little ripples appeared, reaching some of the reflected stars, distorting them. Levi came behind him and rubbed his palm against the brown, fluffy hair, "You are a horrible liar. Are you covering for someone and by the way, you and some other kids were Streaking?"

The teen smiled and turned around as he got up, meeting the blue eyes of the man he wanted to drown himself in, "I guess that didn't work, sorry for being a shitty liar. We recruits have to protect one another you know and yes, I was running around, laughing my ass off while I was butt naked. Hey, I was smashed!" Levi shook his head making his raven bangs sway around and sighed, "Damn, shitty, annoying brats." Levi went to his tippy toes, pressed his lips against the taller teen and Eren hugged him tightly, heaving him up to deepen the kiss, _You are kidding, Levi is kissing me?! This isn't a punishment, it's a fucking blessing_!

Eren released the older man and smiled as Levi pressed his forehead against the young male’s own forehead, "Crappy brat, you don't have to heave me up and this is supposed to be a punishment!" Eren could see the faint red sliding itself on the dark haired man and smiled as he whispered into the man's ear, "This isn't a punishment. I liked you ever since I was a kid and even after you beaten me senseless, I knew it was for show. I know you care about everyone but you just don't show it."

The older man was taken aback at the words the teen said as he grumbled shyly, "Stupid brat..." Eren smiled and as he nibbled the small man's lobe, "You know those drills made me sore all over, I'm sweaty and gross. Since there's a river here, we could skinny dip in, no? " Levi closed his eyes and shivered as Eren's hot breath ticked his ear, "I guess but how will you head back to HQ? You can't clean yourself then put back the dirtied cloths in question..." Eren lightly lightly tugged his superior’s ear making him purr as the brunet spoke, "I don’t cares? You aren't sweaty... yet and I could just take another bath at HQ. Why don’t we just enjoy the moment?"

He sat Levi back on the ground and quickly undressed himself: the jacket, straps, shirt, boots, pants, boxers were all off he then ran into the water as he released a little yelp, "It's cool but it feels nice, it so humid out!" The lake was deep enough to swim in, the deepest part rose up to Eren's shoulder, "Come on in, grumpy!?"

The senior replied with equal force, "Yea, Yea, I'm coming you stupid kid." Eren neared Levi as he was removing his uniform; the young man observed his squad leader's naked body and blushed, "Aren't you toned for a small person! I'm kind of jealous, how about training me so I can become buff like you?" Levi grunted softly, "My training regime isn't made for a brat like you." Eren snickered at his boss, "I bet I could do it!"

Levi wasn't sure about entering the lake and Eren smiled, "Be careful, it's pretty deep, even at the edge, water goes up to my upper tights. Just jump in!"

Eren went under water and swam to Levi who cursed, "Its cold! The shitty brat is lying; it's not cool at all! Downright freezin-" A hand caught the captain's feet and pulled him in, "FUUUCCCCCKKKKK-" Levi got up and rubbed his arms as a bratty teen emerged from underwater, "Come on, the water isn’t that bad." Levi was trying to warm himself, "D-damn y-you Yea-yeager!"

Eren gave him a naughty grin and grabbed his superior, hugging him, "This should heat you up, old man." They stayed in that position until the petite man got used to the water's temperature. Levi then lay on his back as he was floating and stared at the starry night as he spoke, "I wish we had this in the district. It feels kind of nice and the sky is, indeed, beautiful at night." The younger male was floating beside him and turned his head towards the other male, "Yea, we could go skinny dipping at night."

Levi scoffed as he was heading towards the edge of the lake, where their clothing were, "Skinny dipping, are you nuts? Our district is always bustling with people, day and night. I don't even want to think about seeing us naked together!" Eren's brows knitted as he saw Levi head for the cloth, "Geez, why are you so prude and where you going, boss?" He was heading towards the shorter male as he spoke, "we aren't leaving yet, are we?"

Levi heaved himself up the lake, "Yes we are, now come on or people will suspect something." Eren stayed in place, not moving as he spoke, "Nope, I'm staying right here!" Levi turned around and stared at the teen, "Eren..." Levi had a warning tone making Eren shiver, "I-I said I-I-I wasn't g-going to budge! I want to stay here with you... How about that punishment you talked about!" Levi turned his naked body around as he picked up his boxers and sighed, "I know you aren't the one who planned that outing. So there is no need to punish you... Unless. You want to be punished for disobeying me?"

Eren took a step forward when Levi sat on the edge of the lake, "Come here, Eren, I'll 'punish' you..." The young male blushed as he took tiny steps towards the bossy man, _I-I'm kind of scared but I want him._.. As soon as Eren was in front of him, the older man's hands glided from Eren's shoulders to his waist and brought him closer, "Tell me, Eren? What do you want from me?"

Eren chewed his lower lip before voicing himself, "I want you... Every.Single.Bit." The brunet stared into his captain's eyes as he brought one of his wet hands to his superiors face, caressing it as he spoke, "I'd like to dedicated myself to you, Levi." Levi exhale and pulled Eren in his arms, pressing his head against the teens chest, "You want me all for yourself, Eren?" The young teen held his captain's head in place as he breathlessly spoke, "Yes... My feelings for you are a lot deeper then admiration..."

Eren pushed the man and forced his back to the grassy ground, "Hey, what are you doin-" A yelp left the laying man as he felt himself being pumped, "Y-you Br-aat~" He clasped his slim, long hands on the back of Eren's head as the teen was sucking him. Levi felt good as he panted, "Don't you dare stop, Eren..." Eren bobbed his head rapidly as Levi thrust in his mouth, feeling it's depth, _Geez Levi has to be careful or I'll choke on is manhood_. Eren released his superior’s package from his mouth and started sliding his hand up and down the captain's length, "Are you feeling good, Levi?"

The older man nodded his as he was arching, "Eren, what are you doing to me!" The brunet smiled as he started licking the head, biting it in the process, _I will keep a memory of this night to my grave, I swear. Levi is too sexy for this world._  The dark haired man squirmed under the teen as he brought two of fingers to his mouth to muffle his moans.

Levi arched is back and curled his toes as he came, hot, sticky liquid sliding onto Eren's hand and all along his shaft, "Already? Levi what wasn't long." Eren's superior gave the younger boy a finger and Eren burst out, "I love you too, Levi." The excited brunet took some of the semen and tasted it, he grimaced as he tasted the sour liquid and Levi was perplexed, "What is it Eren?"

Eren smiled as he talked, "Your semen is as sour as your attitude, Levi." Levi 'tched', "Sh-shut up brat!" Levi blushed as Eren gave him a shy laugh, "Aww, you're being all tsun-tsun on me, captain! How cute" The man wanted to punch his younger subordinate, "I said, shut up Eren!"

Eren rubbed his finger and ring finger against the liquid, trailed them, aligned them and entered the captain's tight hole making Levi arched, "Not so rough, stupid brat!" Eren worked on his boss, penetrating him with two of his finger while he brought his face to his balls to nimble them, earning him sweet gruff pants, "Oh... fuck, Eren... you're good..."

Eren felt the walls around his fingers tighten, "Boss, you're better than any woman. I'm so happy I get to do this to you. This is the best punishment I could ask for." Eren got out the water, got on his knees, puts Levi's legs on his shoulders and brought his tongue to his hole, "brace yourself, Levi."

Levi snapped his eyes open, "Hey, don't do that! It's dirt-" He didn't finish his sentence as Eren stabbed the hole with his slimey tongue, he swirled it around as he continued touching the older man's sensitive staff making Levi cry out in pleasure, "Why are you so good Eren?! Damn brat! You are making me feel so embarrassed!"

Levi felt Eren smile against his skin, he pulled out and probed the hole with his erected manhood, "Is it okay, If I go in?" Levi had hid his face behind his arms, "Yes, you can..." Before entering, Eren forced Levi's arms away from his face, "Don't hide your face. You're beautiful, Levi. Flushed or not, I like you."

The older man stammered, "Don't say stuff like tha-" Eren interrupted him as he slammed himself in the tight hole, "D-damn, you’re tight." Levi felt like his nerve were alive, he arched as he was being taken by his younger co-worker, "Geez, slow down a bit!" Eren slowed down a bit but he wanted to release, "Easy for you to say! You came once and I didn't! I want to mark you as mine, Levi." Levi panted and growled when he heard Eren talk, "Mark me?! You can't do tha-"

Levi never had a moment to finish his sentences as the younger male was pounding in him, "God, Levi! I'm going to come soon." Levi felt Eren slam harder as he pushed Levi's legs towards his boss' own toned chest, trying to get in, even deeper, "Ouch, Eren, less rou-gh. gah!" Eren admired the view, "I didn't think you were so flexible? I wonder if you can do the split."

Levi was sweaty, hot and his face was flushed as he spoke, "Stupid brat, stop saying embarrassing stuff!" Eren Lowered his head as he was doing one last sprint and murmured on Levi's lips, "But I love it when you are all Tsun-tsun and embarrassed." He then devoured Levi's lips as he thrust rapidly making Levi groan in his mouth, then he released his mouth and both men came together.

Eren thrust in two more times before falling on his exhausted boss, "How was it, Levi?" The smaller man heaved heavily as he nodded, "That was great, Eren. We should do it again...  “Eren smiled against the captain’s chest and spoke, "Well, lake is right here, might as well skinny dip again! You know, to cool off and get cleaned up!" Eren got up and jumped in, splashing away. Levi shook his head, shyly smirked and laughed, "So much energy after fucking. I might as well skinny dip and get cleansed as well."

Levi got up, jumped in and swam towards Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll make more in the future~  
> But it was fun to write!  
> By the way, I was listening to Katy Perry's - Last Friday Night  
> and it gave me this stupid idea... BUT I HAVE NO REGRETS!


End file.
